Symmetry Isn't Beauty
by CasiesCorpseIsGone
Summary: This is a Death the Kid x OC story. *SPOILER* This story is based on after the Kishin was defeated and they are all devoted to training and their own personal lives. Find out what happens when Kid and an unexpected new girl meet right after Soul had broken her heart.
1. Character Intro

**Chracter Page!**

Full Name: Iris Allyson Dalton

Female

Meister 1 star rank

Birthday: August 23

Age: 15

Personallity: Quiet (at times), friendly, short fused, can be outgoing, gets depressed pretty easy.

Has 1 sibling.

Hobbies: Reading

Likes: Rain and Roses

Background: ?

**How she looks! (cover image)**

Hair: short black with long fringe.

Eye color: bright green

Height: 5'7

She is generally just a very skinny girl.

Weapon: kantana

**Partner: Audry Foster (pictures to come!)**

Weapon.

Birthday: January 7

Age: 14

Personality: Girly, smart, easily distracted, overprotective, child-like

Only Child

Hobbies: Playing the Piano

Likes: Puppies and Swords.

Background: Came from a pretty wealthy family. Has had an intense willpower to train with her partner and become better. Seems to be long term childhood friends with Iris.

**How she looks!**

Hair: long blue, mostly seen in a braid.

Eye color: red

Height: 5'3

Very small girl, skinny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Iris POV**

It was a long journey from Audry's place. Her parents refused to drive us so we weren't left much of a choice. Then again meister and weapon pairs weren't so common in our old town. We sure got a lot of stares when we would train. But after day's of walking and public transportation, we finally reached the place we had been waiting for. "So this is Death City?" I whispered in shock. There were these amazing bright buildings and odd structures lit up in the dimmed sky. For some reason the sun seems oddly demonic. But all together, a nice place. I looked over at Audry, she looked worried as if something were horribly wrong. "Are you alright?" She looked up at me quickly, but as she opened her mouth to answer, a voice called out,

"Hahahaha! You thought you could fool us! But not I, Black Star the ultimate assassin!" It was this small boy with blue spiked hair. He had some sort of tattoo of a star on his arm. "I got you now kishin!" He yelled as he jumped on me knocking me over.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain then, I heard a girls voice.

"Black Star!" It wasn't a nice sounding voice, actually kind of high pitched and irritating. She ran over and pulled the boy off of me. "Sorry about him!" she panted struggling to pull him away. They should keep that kid on a leash.

"Need some help?" It was another boy, only this time with white spiky hair and these lazy looking eyes.

"Uh.. Sure." I said stuttering and grabbed his hand. My face turned red, I could feel it. He was cute. 'Pull yourself together Iris' I told myself. The boy smiled at me revealing his pointy teeth, making my face redder.

"Sorry about Black Star, he's still not over the fact that he wasn't the one who defeated the kishin. You look a little confused, oh, I'm Soul, you must be the new kids?"

"Y-Yeah," I said nervously. "I'm Iris, and that's Audry." I looked over and saw she was with the little punk that had tackled me.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the town?" He said flashing another toothy grin. My heart raced.

"N-No it's fine,"

"Are you sure Black Star hit you pretty hard, you may need to see a doctor or-"

"N-No! It's okay!" I said cutting him off before he could finish. We really have to go now, bye Soul! Nice meeting you!"I yelled back grabbing Audry and running away, my heart still pounding in my throat.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not letting it happen again, not after last time."

"What do you mean?" She said once again confused. I gave her a stern look and in sudden realization her eyes widened and then shortly, she nodded and put her head down. It was silent the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 2

Finding our way to the house wasn't an easy task, but I had realized how much prettier Death City is at night. We eventually found it, it was just down the street from the academy. What luck. The house was pretty good sized, 2 bedrooms, kitchen, and a living room. We surprisingly had a small yard area, but we should have expected that in a city.

I could tell that Audry had a thing for the boys here. Not to say I could blame her. Tomorrow is our first day at Death Academy. I heard that they decided to keep the Academy running even after the Kishin was gone, but it was more for the students love of being together.

"How do you think school is going to go tomorrow?" Audry had asked me after we got settled in.

I secretly hoped that Soul would be there..'Iris what are you saying?!' ... I hesitated to answer, "I guess it will be a new experience."

She looked at me and smiled. "I hope the cuties will be there.!"

"Who?"

"You knoww, that kid that clobbered you, and that Soul guy you were eyeing."

I blushed just thinking about him. I can't take this right now. "I think I'm going to go out for a walk." Audry looked surprised at my sudden cowardly behavior even at the mention of his name.

"O-Okay," she said stuttering, then quickly redeeming herself said,"just don't get tackled by a spazzy boy again." With a slight giggle.

I smiled and left. The city despite it's crooked and creepy looks was strangely calming to me. The moon, so absorbingly mystical. I got lost in it's eerie glow. Then when I nearly had myself back to normal, "Get out of the waayyy!" A boy said pushing me over, and in the process knocked himself over. Dizzy, I looked up to see the jackass that did it. I saw a guy, long black hair with... horizontal white stripes? And gold eyes...? What is this kid?! He got his head off the ground and looked down at his jacket and immediately shot up in a panic. "No! NO! Oh the horror! The symmetry! The dirt! IT'S SOILEDDD!" He pulled out a lint brush in a desperate attempt to clean it off. Then suddenly.. "YOU!" He said turning back to me, "You did this!"

"Me?! Your the one who ran into me!" I snapped back.

"I said 'get out of the way'!"

"But you-!"

"Kid!" A girls voice cut me of, "Stop picking fights with strangers." It was a blonde girl, and right behind her another blonde girl.

"Bu-But, THE SYMMETRY!"

"No one cares Kid, lets go." She dragged him away.

I can't believe some people would just knock you over like that, and then be that much of a jerk about it! Forget it. I better head home, Audry is probably worried.


	4. Chapter 3

"Iris get up we are going to be late!"

Half asleep I looked over at the clock, it was 5:00... I really can't stand her obsessivness sometimes. "So tell me again how 2 hours before school starts is 'almost late'?" I questioned.

"It's the first day, we don't want any risk of being late. Plus now you have time to go make yourself pretty!" She said with the girliest smile.

I know she didn't mean to be mean, but I couldn't help but be offended to that comment. Whatever, might as well clean myself up before we leave. Simple eyeliner and mascara should do the trick right? New bruise on the arm? I guess I got it when I fell yesterday. As I finished getting ready Audry and I managed to get some quick stuff together for breakfast.

"So where did you go last night?" She got the nerves to ask me. As she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Just for a walk, then some oddball with a lint brush knocked me over." I said showing her the bruise I had discovered. She looked in pain just seeing it. "Then he yelled something about symmetry at me, weird right?" I said laughing, "Ironically, he had these weird white stripes in half of his hair."

"Ha! Sounds like a nice way to start off the first night."

The school was just a short walk down the road, so I guess we couldn't complain much about that. As we arrived at the front gates we saw the group from yesterday. "Hey guys!" Soul called over to us, motioning us to their direction. Audry looked over and saw Black Star and just immediately took off running with a huge smile. Slowly inching my way over I stood next to Soul. "You guys find everything alright? You kind of took off without any warning." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, we managed to find the house and school-"

"And spazzy midnight street boys who knock you over." Audry added jumping on Black Star's back. I saw the blue haired boy's cheeks flush as he smiled as he held her there. Oh brother, here for a day and a half and she's already got em'.

"Seems normal enough." Soul responded with a small laugh. "Who was it?"

"I'm not sure, names didn't really come up." I said. An awkward silence filled the air as I felt the whole group in wondering. Breaking the silence the bell rang.

"Guess it's time for the moment of truth, the first day at the academy." Soul said looking at me. "Come on, I'll help you find your class."

"I should probably tell Audry that-" I turned to see she was already gone. "Typical, never mind let's go."

Walking through the halls of the academy was surprisingly very comforting. It may have been that I was with someone who actually knew where they were going. Who am I kidding, this guy is adorable, maybe I should ask him out. I could imagine our lives together. My imagination wandered to the point where I was completely dazed by this boy walking next to me. Interrupting my thoughts Soul stopped suddenly; looking over to a blonde girl with pigtails. I saw his eyes widen... Maybe their friends. "Here's your locker." He directed looking back at the girl, "Sorry Iris, I have to do something, you are going to have to get someone else to help you the rest of the way." He said quickly running off in her direction. Maybe it's his sister. When he reached her she ran into his arms and kissed him just the way they do in movies. I was completely devastated, ashamed, foolish. What is wrong with me, I let it slip and it hurt me. At least it's only in the beginning; not as bad as what it could have been. I'll be more careful. Never let the guard down, but for some reason I only wanted to die.


	5. Chapter 4

I was so foolish to think that I would ever have a chance. What was I thinking? I slowly walked to my locker pushing my forehead to the door of it. Thinking... "Hey are you okay?" Surprised I spun around quickly as I could catching the tears that had fallen. It was the same guy from yesterday, the one that knocked me over. "Were you just crying?" He asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"N-No!" I snapped back as a reaction.

"Oh, well I wanted to check to see if this pencil was yours, but you look familiar..."

"Does knocking a girl on her butt in the middle of the night ring a bell..?" I responded with a smirk.

"... Ohh! You must be the new girl. I guess we didn't really officially meet yesterday and kind of got off on the wrong foot." He said with a sincere smile. I wasn't impressed. "My name is Death The Kid." He continued with that rehearsed smile. Death The Kid? What kind of name is that?

"Oh, uh my name is Iris." I said trying to keep my mind together.

"Well Iris, you must be here for a reason, what class are you in?" He insisted taking a step tward me.

Pull in out my schedule i said, "Uh, looks like I'm in Professor Stein's class."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"My guide kinda abandoned me."

"Guess I should take over." He told me and flashed a quick smile. I quickly turned my head away as my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"O-okay.." managed to come out of my mouth as I followed him down the hall. Many of the kids at this school seemed to lack all seriousness, were any of them really as strong as they said back home? "Uh.. Death-"

"Please, call me Kid." He said cutting me off, "it's a lot easier to talk that way." He looked towards me and smiled, his bright golden eyes looking straight into mine. I lost myself in them for an instant then caught myself.

"Oh, okay then, Kid," He looked down at me again with the eyes. A gentle smile crossed my face, "Thank you."

"He looked down at me in complete shock, "Anything for a friend." That simple line had gotten right down to me like nothing else. I'm not sure if I was happy or sad, but for some reason tears started to flow right as we reached the door marked as 'Stein'. "Well here we are," he looked at me and saw the tears streaming off the one side of my face. Grabbing my shoulders he turned me to face him and pushed the hair from my eyes. "Don't worry it will all be okay, I promise." He smiled at me, differently this time. I felt the warmth come from the inside as well as the out. He took his fingers and wiped the tears streaming from the right eye. Smiling even more he whispered, "I'm sorry, it was the symmetry."


	6. Chapter 5

I was just left there, in complete shock. Was he just being nice? I can't tell. He touched my face! I walked into the classroom to see about 6 rows of seats, only they looked more like bleachers. Each student looked different from the last. I guess I should have expected that in a school like this. I saw Audry sitting next to Black Star, that figures, and the girl who pulled him off me. Soul and that blonde girl walked in holding hands. This really was a bigger class then I had imagined. This must be a lot of work for the teachers here. Speaking of, where is the teacher? What kind of teacher is late to his own- "Good morning students" A man with a.. screw? In his head? I looked at him with a confused look, not even realizing that I was standing at the front of the class. "Ah hello, you must be one of the new students, what's your name?"

"Uh, Iris." I said looking away from the eyes staring at me from the seats.

"Ah yes, well it appears we have a seat or two that are available. Why don't you take the one next to Kid?" He said pointing to him. Oh great...

"Oh, okay." I responded hesitantly. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be happy about that or not. I looked up at him as I slowly made my way to my seat and he flashed me a warm smile. No, not again.. The rest of the class consisted of me not even paying attention. I was too distracted by his constant fidgeting and trying to make each of his papers symmetrical. Apparently holes on one side was just not acceptable. The only thing I learned in this class today that the teacher refuses to get out of his rolly chair and how to rid a paper of it original holes. This is just too much to handle. Too much happening at once, and too much pressure in my mind right now to care about anything else.

"Class dismissed."

My head immediately shot up out of both surprise relief that I could just be out of this room, this seat, this whole building. 'Okay, Just get your books together and get out of here.'

"Hey Iris," I heard Kid say from behind me.

'No! No! Please, anything but this right now.'

"Iris." He said again a little louder touching my shoulder. I may have kind of.. flinched. I take it back, I threw papers all over the floor.. "Woah there." He said laughing at my mini spazz attack, and helping me pick up my papers. "Well, I was just wondering if you would need some help with the homework, being a new student and all. I thought I may be able to get you caught up." There's no getting out of this one is there?

"Uh.." I looked over desperately for Audry, but she was occupied with Black Star... Again. I really am alone here. I'm really going to regret this. "Sure."

His look of concern Immediately mended into a huge smile. "Yay! I know just the place." Taking my hand and pulling me, barely giving me enough time to get my books together.


End file.
